Insanity Wolf
Insanity Wolf is a mentally insane gray wolf and a major antagonist in Animeme. He is the rival and arch-nemesis of Courage Wolf. The channel itself makes various comedic animated videos based of popular memes on the internet. The Insanity Wolf is often regarded as one of their most famous and well known characters. In most of his appearances, he tries to entice the viewer into committing insane and atrocious acts. Most of which involve rape, murder, mass destruction, and more. He also sometimes brags about himself being a barbaric psychopath, ranting on about his evil deeds and terrible actions. He was voiced by Redminus. Personality At his core, the Insanity Wolf relishes in death, destruction, pain, rape, and horror itself. He commits insane and barbaric crimes without hesitation and no remorse whatsoever. He has no need for companionship, seeing as how it's implied that he murdered his own family. He further expresses his bloodlust when he sings twisted versions of Jingle Bells and Deck the Halls, adding blood and profanities in it. Appearance Insanity Wolf is a large wolf with red eyes and grey (sometimes black) fur with lighter grey fur around his mouth, underside and back paws. ''Animeme'' Insanity Wolf has made various appearances in Animeme. His first was in episode one called Black Baby and has since been in almost every episode and even had his own Christmas special where he killed characters from many classic Christmas specials in various horrific ways while singing a twisted version of Jingle Bells. His biggest role was in the season 1 finale of Animeme Rap Battles when he fought Courage Wolf in an intense battle that led to the destruction of the Earth. On June 17, 2016, Animeme uploaded the pilot episode of Animeme Rap Battles season two. In the video, Insanity Wolf fought against Slender Man. The Wolf actually managed to briefly frighten Slender Man and ultimately ended up feeding him to his many babies. Quotes *1: "Grandpa has fallen and he can't get up. FINISH HIM!" *2: "Parent asks what 'fapping' menas. DEMONSTRATE!" *3: "The snack that smiles back. CHILDREN!" *4: "Finds bear trap. TEA BAGS IT!" *5: "Parents catch you masturbating. Look them in the eye and finish LIKE A BOSS!" *6: "'Baby on Board' sign'. TARGET ACQUIRED!" *7: "Take a trip to the Virgin Islands. RAPE THEM!" *8: "Donate Blood, ALL OF IT!" *9: "♪Deck the halls with bloody corpses Falalalala, la la♪ FUCK YOU!" *10: "Light Molotov Cocktail. DRINK IT!" *11: "Feel baby kicking. KICK IT BACK!" *12: "Dick in a box birthday present. UPS DELIVERED!" *13: "Cop pulls you over. LET HIM OF WITH A WARNING!" *14: "Dress up as a little girl. RAPE PEDOBEAR!" *15: "Best cure for a headache? DECAPITATION!" *16: "Water down Brandy, WITH RUM!" *17: "Listen to Audiobook, ON SHUFFLE!" *18: "Bring a bomb to the airport. APRIL FOOLS!" *19: "Girlfriend says she doesn't want anything for her birthday. DON'T GET HER ANYTHING!" *20: "Barefoot IN THE LEGO FACTORY!" *21: "Do the cinnamon challenge, WITH COCAINE!" *22: "Roommate walks in on you fapping? TARGET AQUIRED!" *23: "Legendary Pokémon? KILL FOR THE EXPERIENCE!" *24: "Irons out wrinkles, IN SCROTUM!" *25: "What's the fastest way to a woman's heart? THROUGH HER RIBCAGE!" *26: "Get road head, ONLY ONE IN CAR!" *27: "My family is a treasure. YOU NEED A MAP AND A SHOVEL TO FIND THEM!" *28: "Put clothes on, IRON THEM!" *29: "I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance. BY LEAVING THE SCENE OF THE ACCIDENT!" *30: "Airplane has Wifi. WATCH VIDEOS OF PLANE CRASHES!" *31: "Feed the Homeless. TO THE HOMELESS!" Lyrics to his Christmas song ♪Dashing through the snow♪. ♪Get the fuck out of my way!♪ ♪You are all so slow.♪ ♪And fat, what do you weigh?♪ HA HA! ♪I'll end your caroling.♪ ♪But it won't be a silent night.♪ ♪I've come to terrorize your town.♪ ♪And watch you die tonight!.♪ ♪Jingle bells, go to Hell.♪ ♪I've hijacked Santa's sleigh♪ ♪Oh what fun it is to ride over bodies everyday!♪ HEY! ♪Jingle bells, go to hell.♪ ♪Bodies will decay!♪ ♪After you're all crushed beneath my motherfucking sleigh!♪ HEY! Videos INSANITY WOLF INSANITY WOLF 2 INSANITY WOLF CHRISTMAS SONG! INSANITY WOLF CHRISTMAS SONG (2 HOUR VERSION!!) Insanity Wolf vs. Courage Wolf - ANIMEME RAP BATTLES Slender Man vs. Insanity Wolf - ANIMEME RAP BATTLES|Insanity Wolf's Battle against Slender Man INSANITY WOLF 3 Trivia *Many people believe that Insanity Wolf and Courage Wolf are related as either brothers or cousins, although this has not been confirmed in Animeme canon. *One of his quotes, "My family is a treasure, you need a map and a shovel to find them", is actually a reference to a quote from Vengeance Dad. Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Successful Category:Archenemy Category:Predator Category:Man-Eaters Category:Torturer Category:Perverts Category:Barbarian Category:Contradictory Category:Thief Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Sadomasochists Category:Ferals Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Demon Category:Fighters Category:Rapists Category:Dark Forms Category:Muses Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Malefactors Category:Destroyers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Doom Patrol Villains